Wanting Yours for the Taking
by Pigne123
Summary: yes dis story bout shrek that weiks up in weird plece plees no hat i wok very hard on dis


AN: haj yes itsm e agen thx for evrythin so far dis is third fanfic pls no hat hop u enjoje

A month ago, Shrek had woken up in a strange place that he for the love of God could not recognize. Everywhere, as far as the ogre could see, were green grass and tall trees blooming with beautiful leaves. Here and there laid big red, yellow and blue balls of flowers spread out across the ground. On one of his daily walks (to try to find something), Shrek had even spotted some sort of pavilion clad in baby blue and yellow paint, with weird pictures of strange creatures on. The sun shun above him, turning the little forest into an even more dazzling place.

Where was Shrek? What was this dreamy place of sunshine and beautiful nature? And, someone do tell, how had he gotten there? It was from some sort of story or tale – Shrek was sure of that – but he did not know which. He couldn't remember ever reading about this place in any fairy tale book.

The green, giant ogre started to take steps forward, today once again hoping to find something that could help him back to Fiona and everyone else. Oh, how he longed for his wife. How he longed to touch her, and for her to touch him. Her warm skin against his own, their bodies melting together…

How come he hadn't met anybody in over a month? Was there nobody living in the gorgeous place, or were they just all too scared of him to show themselves?

Shrek's thoughts were interrupted as he smiled in a big relief to himself as he discovered a path that he had never before seen up until today. Finally, he could do some more exploring and find out where he was. Perhaps this new way led to the exit, or to someone who could help him get back?

He started to see something new – something other than balls of flowers, trees and grass. There was something ahead of him that Shrek did not recognize, and so he started to run to quickly find out. Once getting close, he realized that it was a small clothesline with three pairs of really short and wide trousers. They all had three spots on them. The first pair of pants was pink with yellow spots, the second was brown with pink spots, and the third was red with green spots.

A bit away from the clothesline, a big green bush in the shape of an oval stood tall. It had a couple of holes in it from which Shrek could hear voices. Normally, you'd think that Shrek would be filled with happiness at this discovery, but the high-pitched voices spoke in a weird language that Shrek did not understand, and so he went to hide behind a stack of pink, blue and yellow balls on the grass as the voices grew louder.

Shrek watched as three creatures squeezed themselves out through on of the holes by the ground, one after another, and doing a small dance of happiness after they come out.

All of them are striped in the same colors as the trousers. The first one is pink and yellow, the second one is brown and pink, and the third is red and green. The creatures are very short and plump in their shape with pale, oval faces and big black eyes. Shrek noted that they were actually really cute, and looked so soft to the touch.

He watched them intensely, wondering when the right time would be to approach. He wanted to get some kind of good impression before carelessly stepping forward, and perhaps getting himself killed or captured for all he knows. The small creatures waddled toward their trousers and began to take them off of the clothesline in order to put them on. But as each of them grabbed a pair, Shrek noticed that they'd chosen the wrong ones.

And he stepped out from the balls of flowers and moved toward the three things. As he approached, each of them started to notice his presence and gave the hideous ogre a questioning stare. "Tombliboo?" said one of them, puzzled, and the other two followed by saying the same thing.

They are not afraid of me, Shrek thought as his lips curled upwards into a malicious smirk. "Excuse me," he began. "But it appears to me that you have put on the wrong trousers."

The creatures, Shrek decides to call them Tombliboos for now, regarded him for a minute before throwing a confused glance down at their pants. They started giving out panicked "tombliboo"s as they realized that they didn't have the right pants on.

Shrek comes closer to them and puts his hands up in the air. Both to get their attention, and to calm them down a bit. "Do not worry, Tombliboos. I'll help you switch pants."

The Tombliboos gave each other a quick look before turning back to Shrek, nodding silently before bursting out into several "tombliboo"s. "Alright then," said Shrek. "Come ogre here, Tombliboos."

They walked the rest of the distance that was still left between them, filling up all space as Shrek was stood in front of the yellow and pink one with the red and green's trousers.

"Lie down on the ground," he ordered in a low tone, looking the Tombliboo straight in the eyes. Said Tombliboo nodded quietly and got down on the ground on front of Shrek's feet. He bent down, crouching, and started to grab the hem of the red and green pants. He pulled them down with his entire ogre might, revealing everything that the now blushing creature had to hide. The Tombliboo gasped at the cold air, and let out an embarrassed "tomblibooooooo".

Shrek caught himself examining the supple body of the Tombliboo hungrily. He felt his pants grow tight, and a big grin creeped over his lips as he realized what he could do with them. They seemed to be willing to do what he told them, the innocent little things. With one firm grip, he spread the exquisite legs and saw that they, indeed, did have a hole.

so shrek pull'd daon his pant an tok aot his eshrekt penis an the tombliboo say oooooh as he stare at eshrektion. with on mity trust he penatrat an moan aaaahhh an the tombiboo moaned a swell. da toher tombiboos look intrest in sex so shrek pull daon dey pant to so dey nakd. he put mouth over on peepee an suck until whit stuff com aot while have hand on the therd tombliboo. dey al moan an say yesss ooohhh ahhhh an all com at sam tim. shrek start to liv with tombiboo an think dat he wont go bak to fiona and children becuz he hapie here.

grattis på födelsedagen signe jag hade tänkt köpa ett kort till dig med en man i humlekostym på, men det kostade 26 kr och jag ba ? bitch jag har bara 21 så det fick vara men det hade varit ganska kul för ahaha dom skrev "bee happy" på insidan men jag hade tänkt stryka det och skriva "dålig pun lemme fix dis" och typ skriva "haBEE birthday" ahahaha så jävla bra jag är men NEH de kan int jag ö fö ica e bitch fuck u emil från ica jag är trött på dina dumheter


End file.
